


Fate

by Dana



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a a drabble, just some random thoughts. I think I always meant to write more, only then I never did.
> 
> Oh wow, this is so old.

Narissa was not the first great woman of power who'd met her fate at the hands of some impudent young princess, or that princess's furry little friend. Her plans had been foiled, yes, but they'd not be so forever, and Narissa would only be temporarily delayed. She'd had her magic and her mirrors in life, and her magic had followed her beyond. Now, just so soon as she found herself a proper hostess in which to make herself at home, Narissa had work to do in Andalasia: she'd see to her step-son first.

Still, she did hate having to wait.


End file.
